


just you and me within these walls

by nightwideopen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hiatus, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Rare Pairings, Texting, Unawareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwideopen/pseuds/nightwideopen
Summary: Louis knows Niall better than he knows himself.





	just you and me within these walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



> WELL!!!! This is my first official nouis fic. Thanks to the amazing [alexenglish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish) who wrote the iconic Noubador fic and was kind enough to help me out with this, I'm hooked on nouis now. I wrote this for the 1D Rare Pair Fest and it's very late and I'm very sorry but I hope you all enjoy it. More nouis to come, probably.
> 
> Title from Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman because that's where I'm at.
> 
> Warning for lots of fluff and too many mentions of Niall Horan's You and Me because he definitely wrote it about Louis.

_fred is askin for you_

It’s not quite true, but it’s not a lie either. Freddie’s not yet old enough to exactly say what he means, but when Louis hit play on his music library and the last song Louis was listening to came through the tinny speakers of his iPhone, Freddie’s little face lit up in a smile. 

His uncle Niall’s steady rasp echoed through the quiet room as _You And Me_ resumed, the steady drum beat lining up with every other beat of Louis’ heart. And maybe it wasn’t Freddie asking for Niall so much as it was Louis wishing he was there with them, singing along to his own voice. But the message has already _whoosh_ ed through and Louis’ has resolutely placed his phone on the couch so that he isn’t waiting for the typing bubble to pop up on Niall’s side of the chat.

Freddie is fast asleep, an episode of _Friends_ playing on Louis’ Netflix when his phone screen lights up with Niall’s response.

_is he now? better hop on the next plane to LA then_

Louis’ heart sinks a bit, because that just goes to show just how little they’ve talked since Niall’s first solo world tour swept him away. It’s long since ended, but Louis has no idea where Niall has been in the time since then. Christmas and New Year’s were gone as quickly as they came and when Niall hadn’t shown up to Louis’ party, Louis didn’t have the nerve to ask him where he’d been. And in the following weeks, he couldn’t bring himself to text Niall about anything else either. 

Consequently, he’s felt too betrayed to click on Niall’s Instagram stories, not doing more than swiping past it rapidly so that the taunting rainbow ring disappears from around Niall’s icon photo. The jealousy and hurt startled him with how intense it was. Even now, the way he misses Niall is tenfold to the way he missed him when the band’s break first started, and Louis is going out of his mind trying to figure out what that means. 

_you in London then ?_

He probably shouldn’t give himself away like that, but it’s Niall, and Niall won’t call him out on it. So he watches the typing bubble appear and disappear.

_yeh ! am actually coming back soon though ._

Louis probably looks like a fool, grinning at his phone in the dark with his son fast asleep on his stomach. He doesn’t care though, because it feels right. Everything about him and Niall has always felt right. That should probably scare him, just a little bit – and it probably will at some point when he’s lying in bed actually thinking about it – but right now it’s just the swell of his heart telling him that everything’s alright. This is how things are meant to be. 

He already feels lighter, knowing that Niall will be around soon, close enough that he can pop over for lunch or tag along on a walk with Clifford. He can offer some guitar chords for Louis’ loose lyrics because Louis is still shit at actually stringing together melodic notes, even with all the lessons Niall had given him towards the end of the band.

_Let me know when you’re here we can set somethin up_

Niall replies straight away. It makes Louis feel important, knowing that Niall is waiting for his responses. Being a priority probably isn’t good for his ego, but he’ll take it.

_will do . about a week or so . hope Fred still misses me by then_

Right, because that’s the guise that Louis is going under this time. Last time was easier; Niall was performing at his dream venue, Louis _had_ to be there. For moral support. A friendly face and all that. But it’s been almost six months and Louis’ entire being is longing to be near him again, and this was the best excuse he could come up with. He doesn’t know where this desperation is coming from, but he hopes Niall doesn’t pick up on it. His fingertips are tingling with it. 

_exactly. Defo don’t wanna see your ugly mug or be bored to death by golf talk like he does !!_

Louis almost turns off his phone after that, not wanting to see what banter Niall returns with. But Niall’s reply bubbles through quicker than he can hit the button.

_I know u miss me too, come on. I’m coming to see you as well . Miss you loads x_

Louis tries his best not to read too much into it, but his heart speeds up in spite of himself.

_Alright fine i do miss you Nialler. Wrote a whole song about it didnt i? xxxxxxxxxx See youuuu. Love u_

He makes sure to toss his phone as far away as possible, turning his focus to manoeuvring Freddie’s dead weight into a position that makes him transportable. It’s a challenge, because endless lazy Netflix days combined with his diet of Doritos and pizza has left Louis’ body unable to handle too much physical activity. He needs to start utilizing his large yard the way he used to. The only one that takes advantage of the big open space is Louis’ giant, dopey dog. 

Once Freddie’s tucked in and he can have a quiet moment to himself, Louis steps outside with tea and a cigarette, nearly falling over when Cliff all but leaps out the door into the dewey grass. He’s probably going to track mud into the house, and if Louis were anyone else he’d probably throw a fit about it. Niall most definitely would. Niall would make him grab a towel and thoroughly dry him before letting Cliff anywhere near the carpets. 

_Carpets are for socks,_ he’d say, _And socks are meant to stay clean._

Louis doesn’t know how Niall survived five tours with the infamous Junk Bunk. 

When Louis starts shivering and Clifford starts whining they both duck inside. After Louis has put his mug on the countertop next to the sink, he succumbs to the curiosity and fishes his phone out from under the loveseat across from the couch. He’s got one text, and his heart most certainly does not swell to twice its size after he reads it. 

_Love you too tommo. forever and ever xxx_

///

Despite the constant fretting that Louis does over the state of his house in the fortnight preceding Niall’s arrival, the house is a tip by the Irishman’s standards and Louis’ anxiety is running rampant in a race against the beating of his heart. 

Louis can't figure out for the life of him why he’s so nervous. It’s Niall, just Niall. He’s coming over for a beer and a kick around and maybe to show Louis pictures from tour. Louis hopes he doesn’t. It’s a weird, possessive jealousy that he hasn’t been able to shake since he realised that Niall would be spending months on a tour bus with people that weren’t him.

And the lads, of course.

When the buzzer for the front gate goes off, Louis is in nothing but his pants and socks. Clifford goes berserk, rightfully so, and his nails scratch the backs of Louis’ bare legs the whole way to the door. They trip over each other, Louis trying to pull his t-shirt over his head and Clifford trying to… Louis doesn’t know what he’s trying to do but he’s being spectacularly unhelpful.

“Down, Cliff. _Relax_ , it’s just Nialler.” He tells himself the same thing. “ _Sit_ , sit down.” 

Louis shushes the dog as he hits the buzzer to the gate, desperately trying to get his clothes in a decent state before Niall gets an eyeful of his leaf printed boxers. (Niall bought them for him, of course, but that’s besides the point. He doesn’t actually have to see Louis _in_ them. Is it weird that Louis wants to show him?) 

He can hear the heels of Niall’s boots click-clacking down the concrete path that leads to Louis’ doorstep. Louis can almost picture the brown suede boots that Niall zipped onto his feet this morning, just before he grabbed his keys from the bowl by the front door because Niall is a fucking neat freak. Louis used to joke that he was so OCD about everything until Niall gently scolded him that there were people whose obsessive-compulsive tendencies far exceeded his and that it wasn’t something to joke about. 

He stopped after that. 

Louis is still staring at the front door with his shirt bunched up around his neck and his track pants in hand when the bell goes off. The footsteps have stopped and the sound of the doorbell spikes his adrenaline very strangely. He yanks his clothes on and whips the door open with a grin on his face that Niall matches tooth-for-tooth when he meets Louis’ eyes. 

“Hiya, Lou.” Niall steps forward, arms wide open. “How’ve ya been?”

In no time at all, Louis finds himself wrapped up in a tight embrace with Niall’s cold nose pressed to his neck. He squirms away, giggling, his cheeks immediately heating up for having _giggled_ , but Louis is nothing if not cool about it. 

“I’ve been alright, yeah. Come in, come in. How was tour?”

Niall lights up at the mention of it, shedding his coat and shoes and being overly neat about it. He starts tidying up the general area of where he’s putting his things, and it’s so _Niall_ that Louis’ stomach can’t help but do a little flip at the familiarity.

“It was so sick, such a rush. You’re gonna love it when you finally get out there. I know you miss performing; it'll be worth the wait I promise. And they’re gonna love you.”

“Yeah.” 

Louis knows he’ll love it, and he’s anxious to get there, but it’s still so far off and Niall’s already about to embark on the second part of his world tour. He’ll be playing bigger and louder crowds, doing the best part of this all over again. And while Louis’ heart is nearly leaping out of his chest with pride, he can’t help but feel a little inferior and a lot jealous. 

“Where’s the little lad, then?”

Shit. “Fuck.” Louis can’t help the manic laugh that escapes him. “With his mum. I totally forgot, Nialler, I’m sorry.”

Niall shrugs, because nothing fazes him and he takes life in stride. Nothing ever goes _wrong_ for Niall, really; Things just go a little different than expected.

“No worries, I’m here until next month. Think I can catch him by then?”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. He’ll be round next weekend, I promise to ring you.”

“I’ll keep my schedule clear.”

Louis feels like an absolute knob, standing by the front door and having nothing of interest to say. He gestures towards the kitchen, trying to not let it show.

“Fancy a cuppa? Or a beer? Whatever you’re in the mood for.” 

Niall seems to have tuned in to the fact that Louis doesn’t feel like going into the kitchen, and that he’d have to help himself.

“I’m fine.” He closes the distance that’s wedged itself between them and ruffles Louis’ fringe. Louis feels about ready to explode. “And so’re you, yeah? You’ll get there. I promise to try an’ get to as many shows as I can. I’ll be your groupie. C’mon, let’s sit.”

Louis’ stomach is so knotted that he barely managed a laugh. 

They sit, on the couch, knobbly knees bumping into each other. Louis suddenly finds himself wishing that Niall could just come on tour with him. He says as much, immediately wincing at how sappy it sounds.

“Sorry,” Louis amends. He’s probably blushing. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. “Miss you and the lads loads. S’weird being just me for the performing side. I’m used to writing and recording on me own, but being on the bus just me and Cliff? It's gonna be dead weird. And quiet. Like now.”

Niall doesn’t say anything, just makes a face. There was a time where Louis couldn’t read every twitch of Niall’s mouth or the very position of his body, but he’s so attuned to him now, able to read him without words. 

And right now, he’s making the same face he had made just before Louis came out to him. He’d said, _Do you have something to tell me?_ with his head cocked to one side exactly the way it is now. Only then the words _I’m bisexual_ had all but flew off of Louis’ tongue because apparently that look is Louis’ kryptonite. But now, well, there isn’t anything more to tell. At least he doesn’t think so. The way Niall’s eyebrows are quirked is making him think otherwise.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Louis asks, flicking on the television to break the silence. Golf is on, because why wouldn’t it be?

“Like what?” Niall squints at him, ignoring the telly. Niall never ignores golf.

“Like I’ve got a secret,” Louis elaborates. 

He shrugs and starts to squirm under Niall’s scrutiny, entire body shifting in his seat involuntarily. He can’t get comfortable and his fingers start to pull at a loose thread on his t-shirt. Maybe Niall won’t notice.

“Have you?”

“For God’s sake, Niall.” Louis rolls his eyes, trying to play off the discomfort. He _feels_ like he has a secret, like it’s sitting just under his ribs and clenching at his heart and hiding under his tongue. “Why would I have a secret? I tell you more than you probably want to know about my very dull life.”

Niall shrugs, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Everything in the house seems to have settled down as if it’s midnight rather than midday. 

“Your life isn’t dull,” he says. “You’re just acting strange.”

“Strange _how_?” Louis’ voice is getting all squeaky and defensive.

“Strange like… Like…” Niall flails his hands uselessly. “I dunno. Not your usual self around me. This feels awkward.”

Louis groans. If there’s anyone worse than him at getting words out for a proper serious conversation it’s Niall. It’s one of the reasons he enjoys spending time with Niall more than the other boys; he doesn’t have to say half as much as he would if he were hanging out with Liam or Harry, who always have a million stories to tell and want just as many in return. Who want advice and anecdotes and endless knowledge of things Louis doesn’t care about. Niall keeps his stories to himself, sensitive of Louis’ lack of travelling, his quiet nights at home with his dog and his son and the undivided attention he pays to his telly and Dominos. It’s nice. It’s comfortable. It’s preferred. It’s _Niall_.

But Louis needs an answer.

“Spit it out, Horan, I swear to God–”

“Just strange!” 

Now Niall’s gone all defensive as well. It must be contagious.

Silence casts itself over them, only the soft clapping, hushed voices  and occasional _clack_ coming from the television.

Niall’s eyes fall hard on Louis, and his stomach erupts in what could be butterflies but is probably anxiety about the possibility of Clifford eating something he shouldn’t. His face is hot. Why is his face hot?

“Lou…” Niall leans close, too close to be platonic. Louis swallows quite audibly. “Louis, do you _like_ me?”

That’s ridiculous.

“Don’t be daft, of course I like you, you’re my best friend.” Now probably isn’t the time for friendship insecurity. “Why would you ask?”

Niall shakes his head. “I mean as more than a friend.”

“What?! Of course I don’t? That’s mad, that I couldn’t–” But even as he’s saying it he doesn’t quite believe it. His face has gone far too red due to Niall’s proximity. “Do I?”

Niall laughs. It’s all quite ridiculous, so Louis laughs as well.

“Why're you laughing? I think you do and you don’t even realise it. You _love_ me.” Niall’s grinning maniacally, sounding incredibly smug but also incredibly serious.

Louis suddenly feels very, very stupid. 

Over the years, while Louis was learning every nuance of Niall’s body language, Niall must’ve been learning his as well, because he stops laughing and his face falls. He moves closer to Louis on the plush grey sofa, sinking into the dip so that their thighs are pressed tightly together and he can probably feel the heat from Louis’ embarrassment radiating off of every inch of his body. 

It’s as intoxicating as it is terrifying, having Niall so close. He’s been closer, much closer, but everything feels different now. Niall looks like he’s trying to choose his best words as carefully as possible. Louis isn’t worried, Niall is good with words once he’s thought them through. Louis would be too, and is, but he usually skips the thinking part when he’s not furiously typing lyric fragments into his Notes app in the dead of night. Niall has always been better at the thinking part.

“Louis. It’s alright, really. I just–” He’s scrambling to apologise. “How’d you not know? You keep getting all squirmy when I come close to you. You’ve been blushing since we sat down.” He takes a long look over his shoulder and around the room. “Did you _clean_? Because I was coming over? You’ve never done that.”

And with Niall’s face barely half a foot from his, Louis recalls every moment he’s spent missing Niall from the last time he saw him to now. 

“Suppose it is very me to fancy my best friend without realising it, huh?”

Louis _would_ be the idiot to start crushing on his straight best friend that he barely sees anymore. Niall could never feel the same, and while he probably won’t tell anyone, he’s bound to have a good laugh about it for a while. Louis stares down at his hands. He can feel the tears in his eyes and he knows that if he sniffles it’ll give him away. But after a moment, his nose is too runny and he can’t help it.

“Hey.” Niall forces Louis to look at him. “Hey, hey, hey. Absolutely none of that. I love you, alright? You don’t have to feel embarrassed about it, you know why?” He looks very serious, but he’s always been good at hiding his emotions. 

Louis scoffs. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Do you know _why_?” Niall asks again. 

Louis rolls his eyes, but plays along. “Why?”

Niall’s mouth quirks up in a smile. “‘Cos I fancy you as well. And maybe now since we fancy each other, we can do something about it?” 

His voice wavers, sounding uncertain about what he’s implying.

“Niall, I swear, if this is just some joke–”

“What kind of man do you take me for?” he gasps. He’s being very dramatic about it, like he’s trying to make Louis laugh. 

“A straight one?”

Niall frowns, and Louis doesn’t know what would be worse, Niall pretending to like him back and actually being straight, or that Niall is telling the truth and didn’t tell his supposed best friend that he isn’t, in fact, straight.

“How’re you gonna break my heart, then, Horan?”

He has the decency to look sorry about it. “I should’ve told you,” Niall says slowly. “But it was less about working out my feelings for boys in general and more about working out my feelings for you.”

This really isn’t good for Louis’ ego.

“Nialler…” 

“For what it’s worth, you are the first person I’m telling.”

Louis gapes. “Not even your mum?”

Niall shakes his head. Now he’s the one blushing. But he doesn’t let it faze him. “Can’t believe you didn’t know you fancied me.”

Louis smacks him in the chest.

“I just thought it was friendly, alright? Though I have to admit it was odd. I just… want you ‘round all the time. You were gone for so long and I don’t see you everyday anymore. The last two years have been _strange_. I was jealous as well, but mostly of everyone that got to spend time with you when I didn’t. I’ve missed you a stupid amount and I kept thinking about what you’d say if you were here about like, my trainers everywhere and shit, and–” He drops his face into his hands. It all makes sense now that he looks back on it. He’s so far gone and didn’t even realise. “I’m an idiot.” 

“Yeah.” Niall slides his fingers through Louis’ hair. He sounds far too amused. “But if you fancy it, you could be my idiot.”

Louis melts at that, can’t help but look at Niall. He doesn’t know what it is about this boy that makes him so soft, so happy, but he can’t imagine it any other way. He loops his arms around Niall’s neck a bit desperately, hauling him in for a hug. 

“I reckon I already am.”

It’s sappy and it’s horrible but neither of them say a word about it. And Louis must have sat on his phone in his haste to hug Niall, because suddenly, coming from beneath them is Niall’s voice.

_And I don’t know where it starts but it ends with you and me._

They burst out laughing, pulling apart. Louis can’t help but grab Niall’s stupid face in his hands and kiss him, hard enough to show him that he means it but soft enough to show him that he’s safe. And even though he didn’t know it until now, it’s glaringly obvious that this is what he’s wanted.

Louis pulls away, leaving Niall with a dopey smile on his face. 

“This is gonna be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments fuel me. thank u for reading
> 
> [fic post!](https://nightwideopen.tumblr.com/post/173864915534)


End file.
